pokemon_adventure_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
Ellie
Ellie was born and raised in Vaniville until she was seventeen. Adventurous and dying to know what was out there, she all but sprang out her home's front door to get her starter pokemon, a Froakie now named Hopper. These events have long since passed, but Ellie still strives to be the best she can, even if battling isn't her thing. Appearance Ellie has dark brown/black eyes, deep brown hair, and thanks to her mother's Orrean (?) heritage, darker skin than said picture ref. She's a little more round around the edges than skinny, but it's just because of her ridiculous sweet tooth. She has a bad burn on her left hand that will be further explained down below Personality Ellie is upbeat, friendly, and more than a bit of a flirt on first meeting. She loves meeting and getting to know new people, but has a bad habit of not getting back to them after that. If one doesn't put forward the effort to meet/talk to her again, then they probably won't. Otherwise, she's a decent friend, albeit selfish. She comes first in her mind, and she always will. If things aren't going her way, then they aren't going at all. Biography Pre-PAC Ellie was born and raised in a daycare. Her father runs the main of it, where her mother takes care of the paperwork. She'd often help out with all the pokemon, and so she has general knowledge about a lot of them. However, seeing how unruly most fire types are, and her father often getting burned, she has a fear of them. That also being said, she can't train most dragon/ghost/psychic types either with few exceptions. A low-class trainer, she didn't even start her journey until seventeen, where her older brother, Cid, started his at ten. Being the youngest of the two, she often is left vying for attention. The morning she was allowed on her journey, Ellie sprang for the door and hasn't looked back. The Journey Ellie started her journey with a skip and a hop. She all but breezed through most early gyms, and kept her hiccups to a minimum. As the gyms went on, however, she started having troubles with battling and beating the leaders. By the time she made it to the Elite Four and Victory Road, she was asking Togami for help. A few tries and she eventually made it through, but Ellie still has yet to have been able to beat the Champion, which would give her the money she needs to fund her trip to Unova. Pokemon Team Relationships :* Togami : Silly little lovebirds. Ellie ended up talking with Togami for help about her journey since he always happened to be a few steps ahead of her. After her beating the elite four, she was supposed to battle him, but didn’t until much later, and lost. Disappointed in her own defeat, she doesn’t blame him,and has been working on acquiring money in other ways for her eventual journey to Unova. These two have promised to eventually make the trip together. After Togami took a bit of a break on his own to adventure around and hopefully hatch a shiny Swirlix for her, he finally returned when Ellie had gotten more than a few creepy messages from a Gengar haunted holo caster. :* Liam : A new acquaintance, Ellie ran into Liam while out on a grocery run-well, actually, it was a bit of the other way around. After bumping into one another, Ellie helped Liam around Lumiose until he found where he had been looking for, Sycamore’s lab. After which the two went out for coffee the next day, happily talking about their lives and goals. :* Sidney : Ellie mistook the poor boy for Togami and ruffled his hair out of the blue. It was a bit of an awkward meeting, but the two took it pretty well. She thinks he’s a little sweetheart. :* Nate : He caught Ellie’s attention and was happy to give her some of the large bouquet he ended up with on accident. His Lilligant took a liking to Bo, one of her many Noibats, and Ellie thinks he’s a pretty nice guy all around. Achivements Kalos Beat every gym and the elite four, sans the champion. Trivia :*Ellie has a habit of tying ribbons on things she owns. :*Togami has been trying to hatch a shiny Swirlix for her, and Ellie tends to sort of act like one, hence the shipping name being Sticky Puppies. Category:Character